User blog:KodachiZero/Weekly News - 1
The following are translated news articles from Sega's Official Site. Limited Quests "Gears Start Spinning" Appear After the Volunteer Army's visit, a group has decided to try to make Ironsmoke a better place. However, the revolution won't be easy, as the higher-class people are against it. As a result, a resistance was formed to fight them. Those who govern and those who are governed, they will continue to fight today in many different locations. So the Volunteer Army returns to the land, and is caught up between this battle between men and machine. During this event, missions will appear in Dawning, and the first part of the story will give you Gisela for free. May 9: May 10: May 11: May 12: Chain Story Festival & Ironsmoke Festival Chain Story Festival returns for you to receive the characters who star in the Chain Stories. Super Rare and Ultra Rare arcana were carefully selected among them to be featured here. Clearing Chain Stories will give you Premium Tickets, A-Rank Weapons, Phoena, and more! The rates are higher than normal at a 10% chance! Chain Story Festival Ironsmoke Festival *This festival will appear alongside the Ironsmoke Chain Story Festival *Recruiting 30 times from this festival will give you an Ultra Rare premium ticket, guaranteeing one from the Ironsmoke festival! **This will only happen the first time. **Recruiting from either this festival or the Ironsmoke one will count towards this ticket. **The ticket will be sent to your presents box, if not present, please restart Chain Chronicle. **Please use the ticket before the end of the event. **Premium Tickets, Prysma, and Recruit tokens all count for a recruit here. *If the recruit display isn't updated, please restart Chain Chronicle. *The AP cost for the the new Chain Story will be halved until July 5. Vice Capital Casino Returns The Vice Capital Casino opens up once again, here are the new prizes according to your feedback: June 9 - June 23: *200,000 Coins - Vice Capital Gold Ticket *250,000 Coins - Sea Breeze Port Gold Ticket June 16 - June 30: *200,000 Coins - Holy Capital Gold Ticket *250,000 Coins - Daybreak Ocean Gold Ticket June 23 - July 7: *200,000 Coins - Sage's Tower Gold Ticket *250,000 Coins - Beastoria Gold Ticket June 30 - July 14: *200,000 Coins - Maze Pass Gold Ticket *250,000 Coins - Land of Sin Gold Ticket July 14 - July 28: *200,000 Coins - Soul Island Gold Ticket *250,000 Coins - Ironsmoke Gold Ticket Resets every Thursday: *35,000 Coins - Stamina Fruit *35,000 Coins - Revival Fruit *15,000 Coins - 150 Recruit Tokens Resets everyday: *125,000 Coins - Golden Doll (Magic Weapon) No Limit: *5,000 Coins - All Enhancer III *5,000 Coins - All Forger ---- *Prizes are subject to change, in those cases, an announcement will be posted. *If the prizes don't match this list, please restart Chain Chronicle. *If you exchange after the deadline, you may not receive the reward. We will not compensate for those situations, so please be careful. *You can hold up to 1,000,000 coins at a time. Now or Never Prysma Deal Gain bonus prysma by buying these sets. *Buy 73 and get 23 for free (4800 yen) *Buy 180 and get 45 for free (10,800 yen) **10,800 yen deal is not available on Amazon Store. Chain Story AP cost reduction All Chain Stories will have their AP cost reduced to 1/2. Challenge Recruit 10 Times You may now perform Challenge Recruits 10 times at once for 20,000 Arcana Coins. The rates for getting the ring exchange character is unchanged. Recruit Stopper Function Thank you for your continued patronage towards Chain Chronicle. Starting this month, all forms of premium recruits will have a new function. If you receive 8 Rare Arcana in a row, then the 9th will be a guaranteed Super Rare or higher. *If a Super Rare or higher appears, then the count it reset. *Prysma, Premium Tickets, and Recruit Tokens all count to this function. *Any other forms of recruiting, such as Rings, Arcana Coins, and Demon Recruits aren't included. *When the function activates, then all chances of getting a Rare Arcana is replaced by Super Rare, this won't increase the rates of an Ultra Rare. *After the stopper is performed, the rates will return to normal. *This function will not reset if you use a gold or a red ticket. With Regards to a Prize Confirmation Issue Thank you for your continued patronage towards Chain Chronicle. We have fixed the issue of some items being displayed as exchanged in the Casino despite them not being received. 1 Prysma will be given out as compensation for this issue. Sorry for the inconvenience. With Regards to the Vice Capital Limit Break Cards Thank you for your continued patronage towards Chain Chronicle. Since the expiration date of the Vice Capital Limit Breaker cards is nearing, we are making a special offer if you didn't use them. *The cards can be sold for 100 rings each. *If the expiration date is reached, then you cannot use them for limit breaking, but you can sell them for the 100 rings. *The expiration date is June 10, 2016 (3:00 PM JST). *The card can only be used on Ultra Rare arcana from the Vice Capital Tavern. **Arcana that are Rare or Super Rare are excluded from eligibility. **Arcana that have a Vice Capital affiliation but aren't part of the Vice Capital Tavern, such as Selene, Nina, and Komodia, are excluded from eligibility. **Event versions of Vice Capital Arcana, such as Aludra, Loretta, and Ninfa, are excluded from eligibility. Category:Blog posts